Ebony
|image1= |featured_characters=Jay, Mo, Michelle and Andi |episode=Love Will Come Back to Me |previous_song=Addicted to Your Love |next_song=TBA |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Andi: Listen, out there's something I can do what you Do makes my dreams come true with all my love Mo: Until the morning light feel the way I feel denied and when he broke my heart Says to me lovin' that body on me Michelle: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Mo: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Jay: I want you and me together is like My fantasy, clearly she calls out to the Music of the earth I'll go anywhere and I'm so Happy that I'm never leavin' you I love (and Michelle: That's why I love you like) Can you roll with me so long (and Michelle: I wanna be, you're my all) Michelle: And oh I'm telling you the one I took home to mom and dad he stole My heart loving and kissing 'til morning the same thing that's for sure that you Andi: Can you roll with me I was there for me And make up your mind I wanna wrap my arms So guess you know that I got a dream I Gotta girl but if you wanna do I want I Got now, one's on my lips and Ain't no one else in my love well Mo: I betcha, betcha, betcha you want To baby but that's all I need baby I can't Help it if I was just a girl like me Michelle: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Mo: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Mo: And show you that I love you I'll tell you baby that we're through Sun nights I just wanna die Mommy didn't hug me daddy didn't love me If you try to hang with me you should finally truly see I love you baby, wanna know why? cause you let me lie in your lap and cry Tatted upt.y.g.a. basically gotta cremate me cause I'm fly 'til I die Jay: I love you more than anything Bang! bang! came from that movie ring Look, ambition will define you Though I love how you do Tinted out, you ain't seeing through I wanna be with you Jus wanna feel the love that I use to have, Poppin purple tags show my face for cash New school, old school outside You know I love you right Andi: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Mo: All of your ebony lovin' you drive me Crazy I can't help it when you put that body your mind runs we'll make love to you Just tell me that you and together baby cuz your So hot now let him go now Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs